<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connected by BubbleGumPopsicle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964316">Connected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumPopsicle/pseuds/BubbleGumPopsicle'>BubbleGumPopsicle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Though I mostly figure either 7th or 8th year?), Bottom Harry Potter, How Do I Tag, I couldn’t, I don’t even know if this is possible but the thought wouldn’t leave my mind, I don’t normally post smut but when I do? It’s awful, Long Distance Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Might edit again later, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Smut, This actually has far less smut than it sounds like, This take place while Harry’s in Hogwarts but you can decide his age, You get to decide who the boyfriend is, does this count as public sex?, incorrect use of magic, it’ll make sense I swear, it’s mostly implied, magic fleshlight, thats all you really need to know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumPopsicle/pseuds/BubbleGumPopsicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance sucks. But at least they have magic to somewhat make up for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own anything.</p><p>I don’t know where this came from but the thought wouldn’t leave me so here, my attempt at smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out slow. Harry didn’t even really notice it at first, being so focused on completing the task McGonagall gave them at the beginning of class. But then he shifted and a bolt of pleasure raked up his spine, he had to grab the table to keep from moaning out loud. </p><p>Hermione glanced at him worriedly when he clenched his fingers so tightly his knuckles went white. He shot a smile back at her, forcing the gasp back down his throat. She didn’t look convinced but looked back at her own table again. </p><p>Oh Merlin, Harry knew it would be a risk agreeing to this but he didn’t think it would be this difficult. He felt the soft slide of something pressing into him again and had to bite his tongue. He was so glad he was sitting down right now because he was sure he was hard. </p><p>The movement stopped suddenly and Harry unlatched his fingers from the table, figuring his boyfriend was giving him a moment to compose himself, he was wrong. As soon as he let go of the table, a rough thrust caused him to clench his legs to keep from jumping, eyes dilating as he bit his lip to keep from shouting out. </p><p>Of course he wasn’t gonna go easy on him.</p><p>”Are you okay Harry?” Hermione whispered at him, expression concerned. </p><p>Harry took a deep breath, then smiled at her, hoping the lust and pleasure were not showing on his face too obviously. The last thing he wanted right now was to explain to Hermione that he was currently being magically fucked by his boyfriend. <br/>
<br/>
“Fine!” His voice turned slightly breathless near the end as a perfectly angled thrust shot a burst of tingles and white hot pleasure through him, “I’m fine. Just a little headache is all.” He continues, clearing his throat a bit. </p><p>Hermione hummed, glancing him over once more, obviously not believing him, before thankfully, shaking her head and turning away again. </p><p>Harry was relived she turned away as he couldn’t hold back the way his hips jerked slightly at another well angled thrust.</p><p>Shit, He thought, I might not make it through this class.</p><p>Why did he let his boyfriend talk him into linking a fleshlight to him? Oh yeah, he knew why, because they both couldn’t stand the thought of being away from each other so often. And the idea of his boyfriend fucking him randomly, even from long distance, turned him on far too much. </p><p>He just wished his boyfriend stopped randomly fucking him when he knew Harry was in class.</p><p>He bit back another moan, quickly raising his hand to ask for the bathroom as he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back his reactions for much longer. McGonagall gave him a long look, he hoped his face wasn’t as flushed at it felt, before agreeing and letting him go. As he left the classroom, he thanked every Deity,God,Goddess and whoever else that might be listening that Hogwarts made them wear long robes during lesson time. He didn’t want to be known as that guy who had a stiffy in class (even though he definitely was right now). </p><p>He kept his gaze down as he all but stumbled to the closest bathroom, not wanting anyone to see his flushed face and glazed eyes. His legs felt like jelly by the time he collapsed into a random stall but he thankfully still had half a mind to put up a privacy and silencing spell before he all but ripped off his outer robes and jeans.</p><p>The constant moving hadn’t stopped once, merely paused a second before starting once more in a random series of fast, then slow, then fast again movements. Harry whimpered at the sensation, one hand fisting himself while the other gripped the wall. </p><p>He threw his head back with a long drawn out moan when a series of thrusts hit him consistently in that small bundle of nerves that made his vision white out. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>He didn’t realize he was slowing stroking himself until he felt a certain twitch in his hand that he knew meant he was close to cumming. </p><p>He gasped, hips jerking upwards at the sudden emptiness inside him. He didn’t have a lot of time to mourn the loss as a sudden harsh movement nearly made him fall over. He gasped again, this time in painful pleasure as the pace quickened, giving him no respite. Tears were accumulating in his eyes and his breath was coming out in pants yet his boyfriend didn’t stop. Harry’s brain was a puddle of mush as the quick, rough movements continued mercilessly, legs trembling and body pressed against the stall wall. <br/>
<br/>
He was super close now. He knew it. Just a few more and-</p><p>His vision whites out, body shuddering at the force of his release.</p><p>He groaned as he slumped once more against the wall of the stall he was in, mind in a daze. His boyfriend must have came too as his movements slowed down until Harry felt him pull out, probably going to clean himself up too.<br/>
<br/>
It took him far too long to collect himself, he used a few spells to clean up himself and the room around him. He swallowed thickly, breathing in then out to calm his racing pulse. Once he was sure he didn’t look like he was just fucked magically (and that his boyfriend wasn’t gonna start again as he has done before), he headed back to class, slipping quietly back into his seat and ignoring the questioning look Hermione was shooting him.</p><p>He was going to kill his boyfriend the next time he saw him for always using the connection when he was least expecting it (No, he wasn’t. But he will definitely yell at him for nearly getting him in trouble, again). </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>